School Trip Gone Wrong Temporary only
by Starfire Sacred White Dragon
Summary: A senior class trip goes haywire, as six young women find themselves thrust into romance and war. Six male hunters find themselves fighting for their lives and those of the women.
1. Recue Team of the Hunters

Male hunter (Predator (all have mandibles, claws on hands and feet, enjoys hunting, a body that defies the gods themselves {very muscular and hardly no body fat}, none understand English)) Counterparts Descriptions

WOLF

Age: 1,498

Height: 7ft 11in.

Body description: Dark green color with black tiger stripes, mid-back length dreadlocks, Chocolate brown eyes, is very serious but enjoys a good joke every now and then.

Titles: Leader of the rescue team, cop of the species, and soon to become an Elder.

CELTIC

Age: 600

Height: 6ft 8in.

Body description: Azure blue skin with light green "freckles," shoulder length dreadlocks, Muddy-amber eyes

Titles: Weapons master, the second youngest of four, son of an Elder and is a prince. (Desira has this one.)

RAVE

Age: 700

Height: 8ft 5in.

Body description: Dark brown skin with black tiger stripes and "freckles," mid-back length dreadlocks, Muddy-amber eyes, Able to calm people down.

Titles: Muscle, Oldest of four, same as CELTIC. (Has been taken by Becky)

DODGE

Age: 690

Height: 6ft 11in.

Body description: Rusty orange-red skin with black spots, shoulder length dreadlocks, Blood-red eyes

Titles: Medical healer, twin to BURN, son of an Elder. (Chosen by Veronica.)

BURN

Age: 690

Height: 6ft 11in.

Body description: Rusty orange-red skin with black spots, shoulder length dreadlocks, Blood-red eyes

Titles: Blacksmith, twin to DODGE, can interpret dreams, same as DODGE (Katie has claimed this one).

SCAR

Age: 694

Height: 7ft 0in.

Body description: Tawny yellow skin with very light brown spots, elbow length dreadlocks, Pure amber eyes

Titles: Brains to the group, linguist (but not able to speak or understand English), co-narrator, second oldest of four, same as CELTIC. (And no you CANNOT have this one, he's MINE!).


	2. Females for the hunters

Female Descriptions

Name: Gabriel Sky

Abilities: See through walls and the future

Species: Elf

Description: Long blond hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a long satin purple dress

Real Name: Becky Adams

Male Counterpart: Rave

Name: Victoria

Abilities: Levitation

Species: Human

Description: Dark chocolate brown hair, eyes, and mocha colored skin

Real Name: Veronica Mendez

Male Counterpart: Dodge

Name: Liberon

Abilities;

Species: Yuajta (Predator or Hunter)

Description: Rusty colored skin, temple butterfly birthmark, knee-length dreadlocks, neon blue eyes

Real Name: Dorisca, Rodfane

Male Counterpart:

Name: Starfire Kagome Lamey

Abilities: Linguist, Magic, Able to hide wings and tail in human form

Species: Dragon

Description:

Human Form: Pale skin, Sea-blue eyes, long black hair (always unbound)

True Form: Very robin egg blue metallic color scales, same eyes, large size, wings and claws

Real Name: Nikole Lamey

Male Counterpart: Scar

Name:

Abilities: Able to transform into a Pegasus, magic

Species: Human

Description:

Pegasus: Violet purple body with golden wings

Human:

Real Name: Katie Hillman

Male Counterpart: Burn

Name:

Abilities:

Species:

Description:

Real Name:

Male Counterpart:

Name: Des

Abilities:

Species: Human

Description:

Real Name: Desira Kunkle

Male Counterpart: Celtic


	3. The Dream

The Dream Starfire's POV

I saw blood everywhere. There was no place I could step without it being up to my knees. I waded across the river as it was so clouded red with blood that it clung to my waist and legs. My gown was in tatters and the bottom half was soaked in red blood and a bright neon green liquid. My twin sais hung at my hips as I stumbled up the opposite bank. As I neared a clearing within the ancient forest, I saw my best friends lying on the ground with horrid recognition on their dead faces. Near them I found five Hunters dead, they too had the same expressions on their lifeless faces as my friends. The way the Hunters were laying was reminiscent of protective stances in front of the others.

The further I walked into the forest, the more blood and green liquid from before. I quickly associated the liquid as the blood of those strange Hunters. The amount I found pointed to one was injured and in need of serious medical help.

I raced as fast as my legs would carry me toward a savage roar. There I found the wounded Hunter standing over a young girl. I screamed at the creature to stop. As soon as the words left my mouth, it spun at once and rushed at me with a spear. I unsheathed my sais in a flourish of motion. We parried, he with his spear and I with my swords, to the same small clearing near the river. Somehow I knew this was the one that had killed to others.

I miss-stepped and the spear ripped my chest wide open. As I dropped, the one in front of me came running to catch me. He lowered me down slowly; his amber eyes filled with tears. I was drowning in my own blood.

"Star I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Answer me, please. I love you. Don't die on me. STARFIRE!" He screamed at me as the world darkened completely.

Scar's POV

Those eyes, filled with such cold, dark hatred and anger, were directed at me. I could hear her thoughts with crystal clarity and they were so loud that they echoed in my head. She demanded to know why I killed so many. I looked around and saw what she saw. Our friends and my family all slaughtered by my own hands. I wanted to run off but her eyes pinned me to the spot where I stood. I wanted to take her into my arms, but when I blinked I had her blood all over my body. Her chest was cut so many times that blood poured out of her. This was my entire fault.


	4. Camp

AN: And now the chapter you guys have been so patiently waiting for.

"Hey guys come check this out." Victoria whispered to us. Below the steep cliff we saw a small camp.

'Starfire, go down and see if it's our class or not.' Des, the annoying cousin she is, ordered of me.

'Fine, be back in a flash.' And I was off flying. I saw a humanoid shape look up and I became fascinated by it. I had a feeling that I could not shake. I quickly veered off and headed back to the others. 'Deftly not human.'

"Damn it I really thought we found our class!" Des shouted.

'DES!' I hissed. The creature either heard or saw us as he alerted the others, and they raced up the ledges. 'Hide in the trees. GO NOW!' I quickly ordered the others, and they scrambled up off the ground.

The creatures came around the bend, and I roared at them.

I felt eyes watching me from the sky but when I looked up I saw nothing. After continuing my morning duties, I more heard than saw a group of oomans on a cliff overlooking our camp.

"Guys we have company!" I rumbled out and raced ahead of the others. The small trail I followed up the cliff had a sudden bend. My friends had caught up to me by this point. As we rounded it, an almighty roar greeted us.

The most unusual Kainde Amedha Queen stood before us with her back to the cliff. Her tail switched back and forth over the edge, and she had her wings spread out.

"Um are Queens supposed to have wings?" Celtic asked.

"No not that I know of." Dodge said. "It must be a hybrid of some kind." His eyes twinkled at the very idea of such a hybrid.

Her head was banana-shaped and she had a very cold core temperature. Her body was scaled and looked like metal. That piercing roar echoed again, and she leapt off the edge backwards; flying off as she did.

Behind us a very different roar-like screech was heard. Through the trees I caught glances of bright blues of the largest Queen I ever saw. "We are dead meat." We backed up slowly and the Queen came rushing at us. Just as her giant hand wrapped around my body, pinning my arms to my sides, I was painfully torn from her talons. I went rolling backwards.

As I slowly raised my head, my mandibles were slack. The winged Queen was attacking the other very furiously with her claws and tail. The wingless Queen rolled and was crushing the much smaller Queen underneath it.


	5. Chapter 5

Im so sorry guys I lost my notebook. Im still looking for it. My laptop screen also cracked so I had to get a new laptop but Ill be back updating before you know it. ^_^


End file.
